tokyomewmewpowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Zakuro Fujiwara
Zakuro Fujiwara (藤原 ざくろ'', 'Fujiwara Zakuro'') is one of the main characters in the Tokyo Mew Mew series, and the last of the main Mew Mews introduced. As with the others, she first appears at the endangered animal exhibit without being named, though she saved Lettuce from being bullied by a few girls. She is infused with the D.N.A of the Gray Wolf. Profile *'Meaning of Name': Pomegranate. *'Age': 15 (17 in the Mew Mew Power). *'Birthday': September 6th (December 3rd in the Mew Mew Power). *'Grade': 10th (1st year of high school by Japanese standards). *'Zodiac sign': Virgo (Sagittarius in the Mew Mew Power). *'Height': 172 cm (about 5 foot 6 inches'')'' (6 foot 1 inch in Mew Mew Power). *'Weight': 49 kg (108 lbs) (130 lbs in the Mew Mew Power) *'Likes': The internet. *'Favorite foods': Watermelons and milk. *'Least favorite food': Natto (A Japanese dish, consisting of fermented soybeans). History Zakuro went to a good school and was fully educated. Much of her past isn't mentioned in the manga, but is shown more in the anime. In one episodes, it was mentioned that she used to live in America, as she left 'home' two years before the series actually started. She is said to be estranged since then. In Tokyo Mew Mew, someone close to Zakuro died shown in a flashback, so she had to do everything for herself when her parents were busy. She visits the church at times when she is confused or anxious. Zakuro's Character At Cafe Mew Mew, Zakuro's mannerisms start out cold. However she slowly warms up to the job. Due to the death of someone close to her, Zakuro was left alone a lot as a child. This could be why Zakuro has an anti-social personality. She tends to be a loner, which links to the term, "lone wolf". Zakuro initially refused to join the Mew Mews but she changed her mind after they came to her aid, however she is the most solitary of the group. Also, Zakuro shows signs of emotions as she maintains her good side as well as her humanity as a whole. Zakuro is definitely the older sister of the group, seeing as she is mature, and she is seen offering advice when required and often appearing to save the younger girls just in the nick of time. She forces Mint to realize that she has something to protect at one point. However, Zakuro is not perfect. At one point, when it was rumored that she was leaving Japan, Zakuro grew angry with the others for believing the rumor and acted as if she were leaving. She and Mew Mint ended up getting into a fight over it, but it came to a halt when Ichigo scolded Mew Zakuro for taking the ruse too far. Appearance Zakuro is a professional model and an actress in her normal life, so she is considered very beautiful by most. She is idolized for her talent, beauty and intelligence by many young girls, including Mint. Ichigo thinks that she stands out at parties and acts calm and cool in dire situations. However, to Pudding , she's just normal and doesn't stand out in the crowd. When she is an ordinary human, Zakuro has dark purple hair and eyes, and light skin. In her Mew Form, Zakuro wears the color purple, gets gray wolf ears and also a wolf tail. She wears a purple choker, a purple top showing her midriff, purple shorts, a purple leg band and long purple boots. As her biggest fan Mint effuses, Zakuro has "long, glossy, raven hair" with "dark, intelligent, yet sensitive eyes" and "long, strong and thin legs". Fighting Information Zakuro's Mew Mark is two wolves around her navel. In Tokyo Mew Mew, Zakuro uses a weapon called the Zakuro Whip. The cross is rotatable and shaped like a flute when the legs are aligned. She uses an attack called "Ribbon* Zakuro Spear". In the Tokyopop manga, it is "Ribbon* Zakuro Pure". In Mew Mew Power, Zakuro's weapon is renamed as Purple Dagger. The weapon is censored by 4Kids for religious reasons, however they were very inconsistent about doing this, and on their website, images are available with the unedited cross. * Tokyopop mistranslated the Japanese word "Ribon" as "Ribbon" instead or "Reborn". Name Changes *In Mew Mew Power, her name is changed to Renée Roberts. *In the Italian dub she is named Pam. *In the Spanish, Brazilian, Portuguese and Hungarian dubs she retains her English name. *In the Danish, Thai and Hebrew dubs she retains her Japanese name (but in the Thai dub, her Mew form is renamed Mew Mew Pom). * In the Korean dub she is named Ruby. *In the Mandarin dub she is named Shuu-Liu. *In the French dub she is named Estelle. *In the Cantonese dub she is named Sek-Lau. Category:Mew Mews